Episode 2: "I have NO idea what to do here!"
Crew Challenge #2= Bullshit in Home Ec Instructions You all need to pass Home Ec or you will not be able to graduate. Today for class you are making cakes. Your goal is to put a design on the cake that can be the logo for this season in order to get an "A". Instructions: 1. Design a logo for the group. 2. The logo should have the title "Cinema Survivor 2: Superbad" somewhere on it. 3. I would also like if you included the names of all 12 contestants, including the evicted Cam, somewhere in the logo. 4. Each player on each tribe can submit one design to me. 5. The best design wins the Goldslick Vodka Bottle for their tribe and are safe. Get me the designs by tomorrow (5/29) at 6 PM est. PS. Mail me any questions. --- Pre-Challenge Draco (of the Goldberg Crew) immediately fretted over what to do. Draco- "I have NO idea what to do here!" --- Challenge In the end 4 players submitted designs. Cole and Zach P. for the Rogan Crew. Dexter and Draco for the Goldberg Crew. - Goldberg Submissions Rogan Submissions It came down to Rogan at this point. Cole's design was not very good. However Zach P. submitted a very nice design. In the end, Zach P.'s logo was the best and earned the Goldslick Vodka Bottle for the Rogan Crew. Day's Events Matt Leaves Matt had after not voting twice previously left the group. This left Rogan Crew even shorter on members. This prompted the following declaration from the host. "Matt has left the group. If he does not return before the Rogan Crew goes to The Cocaine Room again he will be eliminated and counted as a quit. I would think that Matt's secret pair would want him to continue. They should encourage him to do so." --- Idol Guesses Zach P., Dexter, and Draco earned guesses at the Idol for their challenge performance. Slater's Pass Clue #1= An action discussed by Slater. Draco Funnily guessed, "I have no idea.......who is Slater? I never watched the movie, lol." - Even with a 2nd clue. Dexter wasn't fairing much better. Clue #2= Discussed at Bailey's Bar. Dexter- "I'm still kind of confused but is it Slater discussing buying a beer for MCLOVIN." - Zach P. was still able to show his gameness though and come up with another good answer. Michaels' Pass Clue #1= An object used by Michaels. Clue #2= Used in the cop car. Zach P. threw out the wrong but good answer of Walkie Talkies. --- Game Talk Many players felt the need to express their feelings on what was happening in the game. Cole- "Well all I have to say is matt better comeback or I will be pissed!!!!!" Zach T.- "I'm not even going to pay attention to it (the game), sorry." Berger- "Honestly, I haven't really paid attention in this game cuz I'm too busy." --- Confessionals Dexter, Niko, and Zach P. began to separate themselves as the true players in the game and were willing to explain their every move. - Niko- "I didn't participate in the challenge today, didn't feel the need to. I'm in a good spot in the game, solid early alliance, friends on the other side. I'm in a good spot to run the game. I'm just waiting for the proper moment to take over. This first vote seems as good a time as any to make a good quick power move." - Zach P.- "Well, by no fault of yours by any means, this has been a disappointing season in terms of excitement. I should be able to get to the jury practically unscathed, and if I play my cards right, I should be able to take me and other Zach to the finale, which is my goal. I know I'm thinking long term, but right now seems to be the weeding out process of who's invested in the season and who only signed up." - Dexter- "I don't really know what is going on to be honest. I think Niko figured out I have an alliance with like Draco and him at the same time but "Apparently" Draco wants to get me out and therefore Niko wants both of us to vote for him. No idea if this is true but I am just going to go for it because I can't be assed to scramble. If I get blindsided they lose maybe one of their best challenge competitors...so whatever." --- The Cocaine Room #2 In The Cocaine Room people were very forthright with information on the game. - Deserve to Stay Both Dexter and Draco communicated that they deserved to stay for actually submitting logos for the challenge. Draco- "Yeah, I think that since I at least tried the comp tonight that I should be safe......even though my logo wasn't the best, at least I attempted it!"'' --- '''On the Challenge' Both Niko and Colleen commented on missing the challenge, but thought they could still benefit the group. Colleen- "Unfortunately, I obviously couldn't make the challenge. But, I will always try my best to be here, so hopefully I get to stick around for a little longer."'' Niko- ''"I did not submit a design, so I'm probably somewhat at risk, but I did help us win the first challenge in the last seconds, so I think that should count for something."'' --- '''Niko's Pre-Vote Remark' Niko- "I think this upcoming tribal is going to reveal the true players, and those who are getting "caught with the drinks underage" (themed analogy) ha."'' --- Votes '''4 votes Draco' - Niko put the vote against him in action. - Dexter decided to trust Niko's ambition. - Colleen just followed the rest of the tribe. - Berger followed Niko as well. However, his original vote was funny. "I vote for Andy? just at random haha." 1 vote Berger - Andy threw a vote at him. 1 vote Colleen - Draco voted for her thinking she was weak. --- Final Words from Draco "Well guys, good job already killing off a set! me and cam were a set and btw, I hate everyone who just backstabbed me (you will know if I'm talking about you)..... but I'm not gonna be a jerk and expose an alliance. Your welcome." '' ''---'' '''Note' The video below refers to the fate of the losing contestants. They will all be kicked in a not nice place by Mark.